


Thank you…

by AyuDev



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Akande is a secret sub and won't admit it, Lúcio is a sweet talker as he does absolutely dirty things, M/M, Subkande, Thank the doomcio server, Vibrators, absolutely no mess here, thanks bellsyblue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyuDev/pseuds/AyuDev
Summary: Akande did something for Lúcio, and now he wants to thank him.





	Thank you…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluebells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebells/gifts).

At first he tries to protest, but the soft music and Lúcio's soft kisses relax him. Then he notices the nice aroma, doesn't quite catch what the smell is, but it does help him further relax into it. 

Lùcio is persistent, he's enjoying what's before him, slowly. Akande is not one for the softer touches, but watching him get lost in each and every muscle and curve is mesmerizing. 

He knew eventually it would go one of two ways, Lúcio ends up cuddling him… or topping. But tonight Lú had something a little different in mind...

He was still fully clothed, but Akande noticed less and less clothing remained on his own figure and raised a brow at his partner, who just smiled warmly and continued. 

"I'm thanking you now… and you'll thank me later…" Akande didn't get the context of the words, but Lúcio's expression was left unchanged as he mouthed the growing bulge on his briefs. 

"You are absolutely… beautiful…" he almost whispered, biting his lip and looking up as he pulled Akande's underwear off and motioned for him to spread his legs, "beautiful enough to devour…" leaving a trail of kisses up his thigh, Lúcio never bit, no, not rough with him tonight, maybe another time. His mouth then began to savour those heavy balls below, every once in a while looking up to see nothing but lust pour from Akande. 

Good, he's finally relaxing, like he should be. Taking Akande's thick cock in his mouth, Lúcio then shivered when he heard the low moan come from the much larger man. "Oh fuck…" hands gently rubbing Lúcio's head in praise. 

While Akande was distracted, his hands fumbled and finally got the silk bag from the little compartment he had under the bed. Stopping, he slowly pulled out and made direct eye contact with his lover. 

"Babe…" he said, more with his breath than his voice, "I think it's my turn to pull you apart slowly, piece by piece. Would you like that?" His warm welcoming smile stared at Akande as he then noticed the objects Lúcio was holding. 

Lube, a remote, a huge cock ring, and a dildo. Ho boy… he was already speechless, and now he was getting something he never even gave hints at wanting, but he wanted so bad deep down. Once Lùcio felt the man was calm enough, his one hand inched it's way past the balls and on to his tight little hole. He made sure to lube up so that there would be as little resistance as possible. Teasing his entrance, he noticed the man struggle to breath, taking deeper breaths, he looked *so good* like this. He let his first finger dive in slowly, Akande spreading his legs eagerly… the mere sight alone causing Lúcio's dick to react, he was hot… this was hot… but he ignored his needs for now. 

He wasn't very vocal currently, and Lúcio would change that, he was determined. Inserting the second, Akande was slowly beginning to unwind before him, gripping the sheets, what was deep breaths were slowly devolving into quicker, shallow ones. 

But he was not moaning, not saying anything. Stretching him further, he added a third, twisting this way and that, finding out what spots would make Akande go wild, begging for more. 

He began to feel him grinding into it, his mouth gaped open, but alas, still no voice. 

It was time. Lúcio lubed it up well, making it nice and slick, and just like before, he was gentle, slow. "That's it babe… just like that…" he praised Akande, taking the dildo gladly as a moan flew out. 

"Oh babe please…" he looked at the larger man and his heart pounded. He always wanted to see him beg, but he wasn't all that prepared for the moment itself. "Fuck me…" his legs trembling, his cock leaking, Lúcio had quite the site before him, and all for him. 

Pulling it most of the way out, he began fucking him with it nice and slow, seeing Akande just let go. But he wasn't vocal again… he looked at the remote beside the man on the bed, and turned the vibrations on, low at first. Akande's eyes rolled back. "Mmmm… Oh yes, please, like that…" 

What Akande didn't realize, was what was on the cock ring. So when the sensation made it's was onto his already dripping cock, he quivered, a loud moan filling the room as Lúcio enjoyed every sound. "That's it babe, just let it out…" he encouraged as he picked up the pace of the dildo's exit and reentry. 

It didn't take too much more of that to send the much larger man over the edge, but he needed it, with Lúcio spoiling him, as well as making sure no cum got anywhere other than inside the man's stomach too, he didn't dare put his hands on Lú, not while he had this little control of how hard he clenched them. 

"Thank you…" he finally managed to look at him, the man responsible for making him this warm, feel this good all over. Then, he knew what Lúcio had meant when he said he'd be thanking him later…


End file.
